Never Let You Go
by storyteller-xo
Summary: Nessie&Jake have a growing relationship, but when Nessie runs away, Jacob is torn apart. Could they ever find each other again? -I am terrible at summaries.- Please review. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I am back, with a new story! This one focuses on Nessie, and her struggles with coping with everything in her life. Pretty much. ;) Now, I'm going to allocate a song to every chapter I post; because it was inspiration/I was listening to it while writing/the lyrics fit with the chapter. You don't have to have read my other story to read this, though of course you are more than welcome to. And so, without further ado, I give you: **_**Never Let You Go**_**, chapter one. Enjoy, and please review! **

**(P.S. I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. Wish I did, but I don't. So I will have to stick with just borrowing it.) **

****

**

* * *

**

_"Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and fans the bonfire." -François Duc de La Rochefoucauld_

**Chapter One: Reflections**

_Make you feel my love - Adele_

"Boo," a deep voice said from behind me. My heart sped up as I jumped in fright. I put my books in my locker and turned around to see Jake, who was leaning casually against the wall, smiling impishly.

"Stop doing that," I accused, hitting him round the head with a book. He chuckled, and replied,

"You're so cute when you're angry." My heart fluttered at the small compliment. Recently, everything Jake said or did made me feel like I should be embarrassed, in a good way. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and said,

"I'm not angry. You just made me jump." Jake cocked his head to one side and asked concernedly,

"What made you so preoccupied that even your supernatural senses couldn't hear me arrive?"

"I just have a lot of work to do, what with the end of the semester and everything," I replied glumly. Jake wrinkled his nose, clearly trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about," he said. It was true; while I managed to maintain an A average without putting in too much effort, Jacob was barely passing his subjects, and most of the teachers had pretty much given up on him. He leaned back, his arms folded over his chest. He wore a black t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest, dark jeans, and an old pair of Doc Martens. I got the impression that he was trying to show off his biceps to the group of cheerleaders who had just passed by. I raised my eyebrows, saying bitterly,

"You could try actually asking them out." I slightly regretted mentioning that; there was a part of me that wanted him to reject the offer. I felt kind of possessive towards Jacob. I always had. I thought it was just because of the fact that I had grown up with him. He would always be 'My Jacob', no matter how many girls he dated. Jake turned around, leaned towards me, and looked me in the eye, saying fervently,

"There's only one girl who I would even think about asking out." I blinked a few times at his proximity. I could see his lips quite clearly. I wondered what they would feel like under my own. It would be so easy just to lean forward and find out... I shook the thought from my head, instead thinking about how there were some things that Jacob said to me that were said with such intensity, it made me feel almost uncomfortable.

"Really?" I challenged, forcing myself away from him and focusing my attention on my locker instead.

"Of course," he replied, and I could feel his gaze on me. Trying to shove the last of my books into my locker, I managed to let them come loose, and they all cascaded to the floor. I bent down to retrieve them, and of course Jacob crouched down to help me. I reached for my mother's battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ at the same time as him, and our fingers brushed against each other. I swallowed loudly, and kept my gaze on the book. I could tell that Jacob was looking at me, and so I waited until he had released the book before I made eye contact.

"Thanks," I mumbled, finally closing my locker with a snap.

"Your Mom liked that book," he remarked quietly.

"Yeah. It's her copy," I replied equally quietly. There were a few moments of silence, and then Jacob looked at his watch and pointed out,

"We've got class in five minutes. I shouldn't be late. Mr. Roberts already hates me enough." I took a deep breath and said,

"Well, I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Save me a seat."

"Always do," he responded with a grin, walking towards the science lab with his bag slung lazily over his shoulder, papers spilling out the top, and a bottle of Dr Pepper poking out. I made my way to the bathroom and thought about Jacob. I suppose, to everyone else, it would have looked like Jake and I were dating, but in truth, we weren't. Sure, we spent a lot of time together, and there was definitely a bit of flirting going on, especially from Jake, and it would be a lie to say that the thought of having a relationship with him hadn't crossed my mind, but we weren't a couple. We would be soon, though, if I had it my way. My dad was strict about these things, and he didn't really like Jake for some reason. Besides, I couldn't even tell if Jacob liked me back; he flirted with every girl he spoke to, and was 'touchy-feely' to anyone who would respond. Besides that, nearly every girl in every grade liked him, I could tell. We were in eleventh grade, and even the seniors flirted with him whenever they had the chance. He was seen as the brooding bad boy, though of course I knew different. Behind the motorcycle and the leather jacket and the DMs was a cheerful, kind guy, who I loved spending time with. Not that I didn't have my fair share of admirers. Boys liked me because I was interesting to them. I wasn't the usual blonde, bubbly type. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I had dark lips that contrasted with my pale skin. My long, curly hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, and its dark bronze colour glinted red in the sun. My skin was almost luminescent in direct sunlight, and though I had pale skin, I never burned. I wore an open grey plaid shirt over a black tank top, dark skinny jeans, and purple hi-top Converse. I knew I had a nice body; sometimes I would catch the guys admiring me during sports, and I was always flattered, though a little embarrassed. Another thing; I was good at sports, but I had to be careful not to draw attention to myself with my speed and agility. I loved to dance, although once again, I had to make sure I wasn't pulled up upon my apparent ability to perform ballet as if I had been studying it for my entire life. I was perfectly sociable, but I definitely preferred to curl up in a corner and read a book than go to a party. Better yet; hang out with Jacob, but sometimes he had patrols to run.

I sighed heavily. Sometimes it was difficult to live my life. There were so many things I couldn't share with people, couldn't say or do. I constantly had to be careful about what I said about my family. We had been living in Bellingham for two years now, and it was the perfect place for my small family. The city, where both my parents worked, was always bustling with people, and I loved visiting the Old Town and looking in antique shops and bookstores. My mom, Bella, worked as an editor of a local newspaper, and she loved it, and Dad, Edward, worked as a lawyer, where he could use his mind-reading skills to help with his job. Bellingham was good for my parents, as it was one of the places on the continental US with the least amount of sunshine per year. We would surely draw attention to ourselves if we lived in, say, Arizona, and Mom and Dad stepped into the sunlight and started to sparkle like a couple of living disco balls. Um, no thanks. Nevertheless, I still dreamed of living in the sun, perhaps in a cottage by the sea, where I could wake up to the fresh air of the coast. Oh well; it wasn't like I didn't enjoy living in Bellingham. Especially with Jacob living in an apartment nearby, I actually loved living there.

The bell rang and I jumped, dropping my eyeliner on the ground. I hastily picked it up and ran to class, apologising to Mr. Roberts for my tardiness. I sank into a seat next to Jacob that he had helpfully saved for me. I shot him a small smile in thanks, and turned in my chair to face Mr. Roberts. After a while, he separated us into pairs and told us to ask each other revision questions for the rest of the lesson. Translated: "I'm too lazy to teach today, so you might as well talk amongst yourselves." Not that I was complaining. I turned around so I could look at Jake, and he grinned at me. Then he chuckled quietly and said,

"You've got, uh, a bit of eyeliner on your cheek."

"Oops," I said, touching my cheek, trying to rid it of the mark.

"Here, let me," he said helpfully, leaning towards me and reaching for my cheek. He slowly rubbed my cheek, smiling, and then he stopped, his fingers lingering on my skin. I made eye contact with him, and found an incomprehensible look in his eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and I could hear my heart pumping loudly. All too soon, Jacob pulled away, and said,

"There. All gone." My heart continued to pound, though the blush started to recede from my cheeks. I smiled at him in thanks. The rest of the lesson was a blur of our usual conversation, and when the bell rang, he walked me to my locker.

"Hey, why don't you have a birthday party?" He asked me, out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely.

"You know, it's your..." He lowered his voice, and then continued with, "Sixth birthday next week." I wrinkled my nose, and explained,

"I'm not really up for a party. I have so much work to do, and I'm so stressed out, and-" Jacob placed his hand carefully over my mouth and said, smiling,

"And that's _exactly _why you need a party." He removed his hand from my mouth and instead placed both of his hands on my shoulders, and said, "Come on, Ness. You know I'm right." I waited a few seconds, and then, rolling my eyes, said,

"Yes, you are. Now let's go back to my place. Mom's making lasagne."

"Seriously? I've always loved Bella's lasagne."

"Well then let's go," I said, moving away from my locker. As we walked back to my car – Jake had ridden with me on the way to school that morning – Jake looked at me and said,

"You look like your mom when you wear plaid shirts. I remember she always used to wear them. Of course, you wear them best," he added with a smile. I slid into the driver's seat and started to wonder just how much time Jacob and my mom had actually spent together when they were younger. My reverie was broken by a strange wailing sound. I turned to look at Jake, who was busy singing along to an AC/DC song, apparently oblivious to the fact that he sounded like a dying cat.

"Oh god, please stop," I complained, putting my hands over my ears.

"Hey, eyes on the road, hands on the wheel, missy," Jacob said, smiling.

"Why? You scared?" I challenged.

"I'm scared for the car, honey. I'm pretty sure _you _would be fine if we had a car accident. The car, on the other hand..."

"Okay, fine," I said, resigned, and then put my hands back on the steering wheel, "Happy?" Jacob leaned towards me in the small space, and said,

"Much better," his hot breath blowing in my face. I forced myself to stay composed, and tried to think of a new subject for conversation.

"So. The party? When's it going to be?" I asked, concentrating on the road ahead of me, though with my fast reflexes I didn't technically need to.

"You're serious about this party?" He asked.

"Well, you were the one who suggested it, weren't you?" I replied, my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I was. And you know what? You leave everything to me. I'll speak to Alice and she can help me organise. I'm sure she'd like to visit her favourite niece anyway. So just don't worry about a thing." He assured me. I couldn't help but be a bit afraid. Jake, organising a party? God help us.

"Bells!" Jake cried as he came through the front door. Mom came out from the kitchen, wearing an apron and looking just like a regular housewife should, aside from the fact that she was stunningly beautiful. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she rushed over to him to give him a hug, which he returned with a laugh.

"Ugh, gosh, you stink, Jake. When was the last time you took a shower?" She asked, her nose wrinkled. I rolled my eyes. The subject of Jacob's _odour _always confused me. To Mom and Dad, and all my other Cullen family, Jake smelt terrible, like 'wet dog' apparently. To me, however, he smelt like...Well, he smelt like Jacob. Like the forest and fresh air and wood and grass. Not an unappealing smell, in my mind.

"I actually showered this morning, thank you very much!" He said indignantly. They laughed together and I said,

"I'm going to go put my bag in my room. You coming, Jake?" Without looking up, Jake replied,

"Uh, I'm gonna speak to your Mom a little, if that's okay?" I shrugged and moved slowly up the stairs to my room. Sometimes, Jacob confused me. I just didn't understand him. Sometimes I would feel that he actually liked me, you know, _liked _me. Other times I saw him with Mom and got this uneasy feeling that he liked her more than me. Maybe I was being paranoid. I just didn't think it was normal for the guy you liked to hang out with your mom so much, and to know so much about her. I heard them laughing downstairs and I flopped back on my bed, kicking my shoes off. I lay there for a while, just thinking, until I heard Dad come through the front door. I flew down the stairs and greeted him with a big hug. I put my hand to his cheek and showed him a picture of Mom and Jake laughing together. He could feel the uncertainty in my mind, and smiled to show he understood.

"I'll talk to her," he whispered, though of course they could both hear.

"Edward!" Mom shouted, rushing out of the living room and wrapping her arms around him tenderly, "How was work?"

"It, uh, well, it was sort of difficult. There was this one guy who was blatantly lying, although the jury didn't see it that way, and I just couldn't find the proof to show them otherwise. You know, it's the Lee Johnson case that I've been working on for a few months now? Yeah, well, it's getting a lot more difficult to prove he's innocent. Gosh, sometimes I wish humans would be a bit more _observant. _It's irritating beyond belief," he finished with a slight smile.

"Hey, not _all _humans are unobservant," Jake said, coming into the hallway.

"Oh, hello Jacob. I thought I smelled wet dog," Dad said slyly.

"Be nice!" Mom and I said in unison. I cringed at the thought of us both caring for Jacob in the same way. Dad caught my eye, and I knew that he had read my thoughts.

"I should be going now anyway," Jacob said, grabbing his jacket from the banister and looking at me apologetically. I bit down on my lip. I was hurt that he'd spent more time with my mom than with me. He gave Mom a hug and whispered, "About what we were talking about earlier. I think it's time to tell her." He looked scared, and she looked worried. She nodded in agreement, and walked back to the living room. I couldn't help but wonder what it was that he needed to tell me. I had a feeling it was bad news. I tried not to dwell on it. Jacob leaned in and gave me a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. Normally, that would have sent my heart into overdrive, but that time, I just stood where I was, not responding. He looked confused, and just a little hurt. _Good, _I thought, then immediately took it back. I didn't want Jacob to hurt, ever. I started to walk back up the stairs. "Bye, Edward," he said politely to my father, and opened the front door. My Dad grabbed his arm and said in a low voice, clearly hoping I wasn't listening,

"Look, I know that you and Bella had..._something _in the past, but it is over now, do you understand? I can't have you hurting Renesmee over some stupid thing like that." Jacob looked angry and shot back, all politeness gone,

"I would never hurt her. And I'm going to tell her. About our relationship. Where we stand. She will know everything. And then she can make her choice."

"Jacob, don't do it now. She's so stressed, and if you bring back these things from the past, she won't take them lightly. She's not ready." Dad practically begged.

"I'm going to do it, Edward," Jacob said, finality ringing in his tone, and he walked out the front door. I ran down the stairs and saw my dad looking annoyed.

"What was all that about?" I asked, paranoia plaguing me.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he answered, faking a smile.

"Tell me. Please," I asked. Dad sighed heavily and replied,

"He's no good for you, Renesmee. Besides, it's not my place to tell you. It's Jacob's or your mom's." And with that small sentence, my worst fears became clear: Jacob was in love with my mother.

**Like it? I hope so. Don't worry, it gets more interesting. Please review! Much appreciated. ****P.S. The Cullen house in Bellingham: (I can't actually decide whether to go for completely modern or old, with character. Help me pick?) **

_**The old house:**_

_**.com/photos/daily-bungalow/3412233115/**_

_**The modern house: **_

**.com/modern-house/the-davis-residence-in-bellingham-by-miller-hull/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just been pretty busy recently. Fear not: I shall update more regularly from this point onwards. Can someone tell me how to put links on here? I want to show you some of my ideas but I don't know how to write a link. Thanks! Please review and enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Surprises**

_Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna_

After that revelation, something inside me snapped. I spent the next few days ignoring Jacob's calls, not sitting next to him in class, not even talking to him at all. A few times I could feel him looking at me from behind, and it took all I had not to turn around and give him a big hug. I tried to avoid him whenever possible, even though it killed me. On the Thursday, I walked to and from school, wanting to give myself a bit of fresh air. I took the long route through the forest, trying to lose myself in the green world around me. I was letting my mind wander, thinking about everything, about Jacob.  
"Ness?" A voice called from far away. It sounded a lot like Jacob. I frowned. Was I really that desperate to talk to him that I conjured him up from my imagination? "Nessie?" The voice shouted again, this time much closer. I couldn't have been imagining that. I heard someone running towards me, and it didn't surprise me at all to see Jacob move into my line of vision. When he saw me, his chest heaved as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I wanted to speak to you." I dropped my bag onto the floor, and moved my eyes to the ground with it. Jacob moved closer to me, his leather jacket squeaking with every movement. He tossed it to the ground in frustration, and looked up at me with a smile, saying, "I was too hot in that anyway."  
"Oh," I said. _Wow, Ness, way to show off your intelligence, _I thought to myself.  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked. It took a while for me to answer, and I replied somewhat bitterly,  
"You mean you don't already know?" He looked confused and said,  
"Well no, I don't." "Oh, it's nothing really," I started, sarcasm coating my tone,  
"Just the fact that you are currently in love with my own _mother._" Jacob's mouth dropped open, and he looked even more confused than before. He finally uttered,  
"I'm not in love with Bella."  
"No? Because you sure seem to spend a lot of time with her, and you apparently know so much about her."  
"Ness," he began, pleading, "I don't feel like that with her. There's only one girl I could even _dream _about like that." My mind flickered to those cheerleaders who passed us in the corridor that day. Which one was it? _Scrap that, _I thought. Surely Jacob had a bit more sense? My mind continued to contemplate that piece of information as Jake stared at me. Why was he looking at me like that? Wait, did he...No, that couldn't have been right...But if it wasn't, then why was he looking at me in that intense way? He walked towards me, and only stopped when he was about a foot in front of me.  
"Ness, listen to me," he said, "I don't feel that way about Bella. I feel that way about _you._" And with that, he almost roughly pulled my face upwards and pressed his lips on mine. A million thoughts ran through my head, and I felt like I needed to say some of them aloud. _Woah there, what's going on? I thought this was never going to happen! Oh hey Jake, yeah, um see here's the thing: I really like you. _But still I didn't say anything. Most thoughts were overruled by a simple: _Oh my god! Jake's kissing me!_ And I kissed him back. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. I felt like I was _whole_. And still he kissed me. My heart pounded inside my chest, and as I pressed up against him, I could feel his heart reacting in the same way. After a while he, somewhat reluctantly, pulled away. Still holding my waist, he moved back, and murmured,  
"I don't want to rush this. You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. So I need to savour it." I looked into his dark eyes and whispered,  
"I know." He leaned in and kissed me quickly. I closed my eyes, revelling in the sensation. All too soon, he had pulled away again. My shoulders slumped. I wanted him to keep kissing me! He pulled me to his chest, and I felt him chuckle underneath me. I mumbled,  
"I get it, don't worry. We just...can't go too far. It wouldn't be right." He pushed me away slightly, still holding my hands, and said earnestly,  
"You are so beautiful." He stroked my face tenderly. I sighed, and then said with a smile,  
"You're not so bad yourself." "Especially when you smile." I smiled at him then, and the answering smile I got was glorious. He kissed my forehead and said,  
"Come on Ness, let's go home." And we walked hand-in-hand back to my house.

I was the happiest I'd ever been that day. All was right in the world; Jacob didn't love my mom, and he had kissed me. Me! I practically danced up the stairs to my room that night. I was very careful to avoid thinking about Jacob when my dad was around, because I knew he'd react badly. Dad had always had something against Jacob for some reason, though I didn't know why. The next day, I woke up to a sunny day; a rare occasion for Bellingham. It seemed like a good omen. I drove to school feeling happy, playing my music loud, and not even caring what other people thought. As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Jake leaning against his motorcycle, holding his phone lazily, looking like a total badass. I snorted. He was anything _but _badass. I opened my door and wandered over to him. He seemed immersed in whatever was on his phone. I waved my hand in front of his face and he looked up, confused. Then, seeing me, his face broke out into a smile, and he ducked down and gave me a kiss.  
"Good morning, beautiful," he said.  
"What was that on your phone?" I asked, curious.  
"Always so nosy," he said, "Nothing for you to worry about, I promise." Not quite believing him, I took his hand and we walked to class together.

The end of the day brought clouds and rain, something I was familiar with, though completely opposed to. I was walking back to my car with Jacob and sighed,  
"I wish I could just escape all this weather. I want to live somewhere sunny. And warm."  
"Maybe you will. One day," he said. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, and then started to smile, "Uh, Ness, I have a bit of an early birthday present for you." I looked at him, confused. He pointed towards my car with a smile. I looked in that direction and saw, to my immense surprise, a small dark haired woman get out of the car. Her short hair stuck out in every direction, and she looked effortless yet chic in a navy blue trench coat with ribbon on the hem.  
"Aunt Alice!" I cried, rushing to meet her. She took me in her arms and gave me a huge hug. I was at least a foot and a half taller than her, but she still managed to reach up and hold my face in her hands, and say,  
"Your face is skinner. But prettier, of course. You've grown taller again," she accused.  
"Well of course I did," I laughed, enjoying the familiar sound of her soprano voice.  
"Listen, Ness, I've got to go. But I'll, uh, see you later okay?" Jake told me apologetically. He kissed my cheek, smiled at Alice, ran to his motorcycle, shoved his helmet onto his head and drove away.  
"Why is he being so cagey?" I asked my aunt.  
"He's busy, that's all," she muttered.  
"Alice! You know why he's acting like this! Come on, please tell me," I pleaded.  
"Get in the car and I'll tell you on the way home."  
"Okay, okay," I said. I let Alice sit in the driver's seat, and watched her pull on a pair of dark leather gloves which she only ever wore while she was driving. As the car started to move, she began to speak,  
"Jacob's organising your party with me this past week! Had you forgotten? He told me that he'd discussed it with you!" My mouth opened in shock. Of course! How had I forgotten about the party? It had completely slipped my mind, in all the chaos of recent events.  
"Yeah...I forgot. Oh, I can't believe he's gone to all this trouble!" I sighed. Could I have had a more perfect boyfriend. "Wait, he's been organising this all week?" That meant that he must have continued to organise the party even while I had been mad at him. He was so sweet.  
"Yes, with me on the phone guiding him every step of the way. He's put a lot of effort into this, so don't throw it back in his face, okay? Now, as soon as we get home, we need to start getting ready. The party starts at nine. That gives us about five hours. Okay?" I nodded, kind of shocked by everything. It wasn't long at all before we arrived in my street; Alice drove a lot faster than me. She took me by the hand and ran with me into the house.

By seven thirty I had been dressed, smoothed, buffed, and everything imaginable in the pampering world. I had been transformed, thanks to Alice's great makeover skills. I was wearing a dark purple one-shouldered satin dress which fitted my body perfectly, and a pair of Louboutin heels which made my legs look super long. My hair actually hadn't had much done to it; just a blow dry to 'give it more volume and make it bouncy', as Alice had told me. Alice had made my eyes smoky, my skin even paler, and my lips darker. I hated to sound full of myself but I knew I looked good. I _felt _good. I wondered if Jacob would like it. Jacob had done so much already for the party. He'd even organised for my parents to go on a short vacation in the mountains, so that they wouldn't 'cramp my style'. Of course, Dad didn't trust Jacob at all; he made sure Alice had promised to stay with us for the whole weekend. I'd already said goodbye to them, and was ready to leave. Jacob was going to pick us up and escort us to the party.  
"Oh god, I think I left something in the car," Alice said, rushing out the door while I was stood waiting in the hallway. I heard the crunch of tyres on gravel, and I peeked outside to see Jacob pull up in the parking spot. He got out of the car, and my mouth opened slightly in shock. I'd never seen him in anything remotely smart before, but right then, he was wearing black trousers, a shirt and tie. I didn't know why he didn't dress up more often! He looked good. He moved slowly up the driveway, but stopped in his tracks when he saw me. His mouth, too, dropped open, and he said,  
"Wow, Ness. You look...breathtaking." I smiled and gave a little twirl in the doorway.  
"Thanks. You look great too. Come inside," I said, motioning for him to come greet me. He grinned and followed me inside. I peeked out the door, checking to see if Alice was nearby. Since the coast was clear, I grabbed Jake's tie and pulled him towards me, and understanding my intentions, he leaned forwards and began to kiss me. I started to kiss him properly, but then Alice's quiet "ahem" from the doorway forced us to stop. She took a deep breath and shook her head, and said,  
"If you're going to do that, please keep it to a minimum. We have a party to get to! Now, I'm going to go outside and wait for the car. No funny business while I'm outside, okay?" She tried to look stern but failed, making Jake and me giggle. As soon as she was out of sight, I leaned towards Jake again, but he pulled away after a short time. I frowned, confused. He put a finger to my lips and whispered,  
"I've got something for you. Early birthday present type thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin, intricately braided leather bracelet that looked like a friendship bracelet. Hanging from a small metal loop was an elaborate, yet tiny, wooden carving of a wolf. He lowered it into my palm carefully.  
"Did you make this?" I asked him in awe. He nodded, blushing slightly. "It's absolutely beautiful," I added. I held out my wrist for him to tie it on. As he was tying the bracelet, he explained,  
"It's to show that I'll always be there for you. I made one for you when you were younger, but your wrist got too big. So, here's another one. You don't have to wear it all the time, if you don't want to. But please keep it." He finished tying it with a flourish. I admired it and said,  
"Of course I'll keep it. You gave it to me." I gave him a hug to say thank you as Alice walked back in the room. Her eyes zoomed in on my wrist and she wrinkled her nose in distaste.  
"That's not part of the outfit I had planned," she commented.  
"I'm keeping it on. Jacob gave it to me." She looked at it again, shrugged, and said,  
"Let me see it?" She held my wrist, looking at the bracelet with her vampire-eyes. "Bella had a charm just like this," she remarked, pointing to the wolf. I froze for a second. So Mom had a wolf charm on a bracelet? Well that was interesting. Alice was probably mistaken. This was one-of-a-kind. Suddenly, a car horn beeped outside, and we all turned to look at the sleek car that was waiting by the path.  
"There's the car. Come on, we don't want to be late." I took Jacob's hand and we walked to the car, Alice following behind.

* * *

**Please review! There'll be more action in the upcoming chapters, I promise! (Pleeease I need help putting links on here. I wanted to show you Nessie's outfit I'd imagined.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update. Hope you like this chapter. :) Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Revelations.**

_Pack Up – Eliza Doolittle_

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the venue.  
"Of course, _I_ could have driven you faster, but I didn't want us to arrive in some boring Mercedes," Alice said, shaking her head.  
"But no one is even here yet," Jacob pointed out. Alice looked thoughtful for a moment and said,  
"Oh, I know. I just wanted to ride in the pretty car." She held out her hand for me to take and we got out of the car, making our way to the front door of the building. We walked through a small corridor, then through another set of doors, and I was astonished to see that a giant room had been hired out, just for me. Strobe lights, UV lights, a smoke machine, a DJ, a long table of food and drinks. There was a photobooth in each corner for the guests to take pictures of themselves in. Standing in the middle of the room was a very familiar, tall, lanky figure, stood with a huge smile on his face.  
"Seth!" I cried, running up to him and giving him a hug. Nearly as tall as Jacob, he bent down and hugged me back, laughing at my reaction. I leaned back, grabbing his hands excitedly, and said, "What are you _doing _here?" Still smiling, he moved our hands upwards to see how much bigger his hands were to mine. He closed his fingers over my own, and I rolled my eyes. God, why were all the werewolves so _huge_?  
"To see you of course! I couldn't miss my friend's birthday!" He declared. I laughed with him, enjoying the fact that he was so easy to talk to. He reminded me an awful lot of Jacob; at least, a Jacob who didn't stop smiling and who didn't speak with quite so much intensity. Jacob was great, obviously, but I could always count on Seth to have fun and be adventurous. Jacob, however, was more protective over me, and didn't like it when I put myself in a risky situation. Seth continued with, "Hey, I travelled three hours to see you. Oh, and you too, Jake. What's up bro?" He moved away from me and pretty much jumped on Jake, who, laughing, hugged him back. I smiled; it was nice to see those two together. They really were like brothers; they were so similar.  
"Enough with the reunions," Alice said, moving in between the two boys and pushing them apart, "I need some strong boys to help set up." She looked around and whispered, "You know that I could do it, but people would probably wonder how such a tiny person can lift an entire crate of soda." I looked around, eyeing the large crates she was talking about. They were about half the size of Alice herself, so it _would _look a bit odd. Alice looked innocent in her pale pink knee-length dress, wearing flat shoes that emphasized just how small she was. It wasn't long before the first guests had arrived, and then more came by the bucket load, until the room was full of people, and I was left to mingle and laugh and thank everyone for coming.

I was sat in a corner, finally getting a free moment to myself. I was really enjoying myself; enjoying the dancing, the food, seeing all of my friends. I looked around the room, smiling at how much effort had been put into this party, just for me. Jacob really was so sweet, and I loved him for that. _Woah, Ness. _What _did you just say? _I sat up straighter, going over what I had just thought. I loved Jacob. It was true. I didn't know why it had surprised me so much to think it. I stood up abruptly. I had to go find Jacob, tell him about the way I felt. I started to make my way across the dance floor, but was stopped by an ever-smiling Seth. He seemed like he'd been drinking. Seth managed to get completely hyper over just a can of Red Bull. I had a feeling he'd had one too many energy drinks driving here. I opened my mouth to protest, but he gestured to the dance floor with a flourish and said,  
"Would you care to dance with me?" I nodded reluctantly; I guess Jacob would have to wait. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I danced with him for a while, and we were catching up with what was going on in our lives as we danced. At one point he looked at my wrist, and I could see he was trying to remember something.  
"Bella used to have a bracelet with a wolf like that," he commented. I stopped dancing. So Jacob had given my _mom _a bracelet with a hand-carved wolf too? Now two people had pointed that out to me. As much as I tried to stop it, paranoia crept into my mind. I licked my lips and replied,  
"Hm? Really?" I chose my next words carefully, trying not to give away how curious I was, "So, uh, did Jacob give my mom a lot of gifts?" Seth frowned slightly, remembering,  
"Psh, well, not the literal kind. He gave her a few other gifts, if you know what I mean." My eyebrows rose in confusion, and I asked,  
"What _do _you mean?" Seth leaned back, exhaling sharply. He closed his eyes and nodded his head to the beat. After a while he replied,  
"Oh, you don't know what I mean? Well, basically, they, uh, exchanged more than just presents, you get me?" As I continued to look confused, he carried on, "Shared lips, as far as I know." My mouth dropped open in complete horror. Was Seth saying that Jacob and Mom had _kissed_? It couldn't be true. Jacob said that there was nothing going on, nor had there ever been.  
"Seth, what exactly happened?" He stepped backwards, realising that he had made a bad move for Jacob. He shook his head, lips pursed. I poked my finger into his chest and, giving the best vampire-face I could muster, said, "Tell me, Seth." He looked slightly scared, but eventually he opened his mouth to speak again,  
"Jacob and Bella made out. Multiple times." My eyes started to fill with tears, and I tore away from Seth, searching for Jacob in the crowd. I saw a tall figure go outside, and I ran after him, barely restraining from using my full speed to reach him. To think, I had thought I loved him! He was just a liar. A liar who had made out with my _mom. _I fiercely wiped the tears away. I wouldn't let him see how much this had hurt. Striding out of the door, followed by a worried Seth, I laid eyes on Jacob, who was standing with his back to me. He turned at my approach, smiling, and said,  
"I just came out here for some fresh air. It's really- hey what's wrong?" He finished, no longer smiling, but looking worried.  
"I know, Jacob. About you and my mother." I practically spat her name. Jacob looked shocked. He asked quickly,  
"What do you mean?" I laughed humourlessly, and said,  
"You mean you don't know, or you're too afraid to admit it? Well I know, Jacob, and I know that you kissed my mother."  
"Things were different back then. _I _was different. It just...I...We..." I watched Jacob stumble on his words. I took a step towards him and asked,  
"Did you 'love' her, Jacob?"  
"I told you. Things were different then." I stopped, actually shocked. He hadn't denied it. He _did _love her. Suddenly, my resolve crumbled, and the tears started to flow.  
"Well this changes things." I cried, "I get it Jacob, I do. She is so much prettier, and more mature, and I just can't compete. Why didn't you tell me? Because things in the past always seem to find their way of making it into the present."  
"Ness, don't, please."  
"No Jacob, I don't care. If you want to continue dreaming about my mom, hoping that one day you'll get her, then fine. But I'm not going to stand by and watch you. I don't want to be your second choice."  
"Ness, please, can we just talk? You don't understand," Jacob begged, his eyes shining with unfallen tears. I looked up at him, anger clouding my vision, and said,  
"No way. This so-called 'relationship' is over. Goodbye Jacob." And I turned around and ran away, leaving a very hurt-looking Jacob shaking behind me. I ran to the parking lot, avoiding all the stares and questions that came at me. I felt a warm hand grab my arm, and for a second I thought it was Jacob, and so I prepared myself to shake him off, but then I looked up and saw Seth's concerned eyes watching me. Saying nothing, he pulled me in for a hug, and my tears spilled over onto his shirt.  
"Shh, it's okay," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have told you." I leaned back to look at him in the glow of the street light, and replied quietly,  
"No, it's not. Don't blame yourself. Jacob should have told me. Or Mom should have. I'm glad you did. I've finally got things in perspective." Through the tears, I looked up at him, an idea forming in my mind, "Seth? I need to get away from everything. From Jacob, from Mom, from this whole horrible situation. But I need you to come with me."  
"I don't know," Seth said, torn by the desire to help me, and to go behind Jake's back. He continued, "I don't think I can. Jacob has been like a brother to me all these years." I sniffed, hurt by his rejection, and said,  
"Oh. Well, it's fine. I'll go by myself." Seth nodded, and I started to walk away. I had only gone a few steps when I heard him shout,  
"Nessie. I'll come with you." I turned around and he said, "I'll go get my car." I smiled in triumph.

Only a minute later I was in Seth's dusty car as he pulled out of the parking lot. His fingers drummed the steering wheel and he asked, "So. Where to?" I leaned back in my seat, thinking of all the places I could go. I needed somewhere far away that my family wouldn't be able to get to, somewhere they couldn't go to.  
"California," I said, a slight smile on my face. I would have no contact with anyone that I had just left behind. Jacob had hurt me badly. And he was going to pay.

* * *

**What you expected? What do you think will happen? You'll have to wait until next week to find out. :D (Still need help adding links, by the way.) Keep reviewing! Thanks! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with an update! Decided I'd upload this today, since I've had a snow day so I've been incredibly bored. I'll still probably upload the next chapter on the weekenf though, so be prepared for that. :) I give you: Chapter Four. Enjoy and review! xD**

**Chapter Four: Sunshine**

_Runaway – Bon Jovi_

Music was blasting out of the speakers, the windows were rolled down, and Seth was telling an incredibly bad joke. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. There I was, away from my annoying, overprotective parents, on my way to California. I could barely even remember what I had left behind, and for that I was grateful. It was just me, Seth, and a whole lot of sunshine. Just about perfect. We'd been driving for nearly two days, after stopping overnight in a motel. Luckily, I had a credit card Dad had given me, and at the first ATM machine we'd seen, I withdrew as much money as I could, which was, admittedly, a lot. I vaguely wondered how long it would take for the search party to start, and then for them to realise that I just needed to be left alone. My mind wandered to the night I'd left. _Rushing into the cottage, I took hold of the first bag I laid eyes on. I threw random items of clothing into it and grabbed a jacket and a purse, complete with as much money as I could find in the limited time we had. I found the passport I usually used, stating that I was seventeen years old, and took my iPod and journal from my desk. I tore out a page from the journal and scribbled a hasty note: _I'll be fine. I'm with Seth. Don't look for me. Please. Ness._ I left it on my bed; they'd find it soon enough. I hurried out of the door, not bothering to lock it. _I sighed. Hopefully my family would respect my wish. I just needed to be away from them, left to think about everything. Of course, Seth was with me, but he was great company; easy to talk to, but never pressuring me into answering him. Never once did he question why I left; he just came with me. He was a great friend. Being with him almost made me forget about Jacob. Suddenly, Seth snapped me out of my reverie.  
"Look!" He said, pointing out of his window. And there I saw it; the beautiful glittering blue of the Pacific. We were getting close, I could tell. I smiled to myself. This would be perfect.

A few hours later, Seth and I had parked the car and were walking along the shorefront. My shoes weren't the most practical of items, and so we stopped at the first shop we could find, buying flip flops, swimsuits, towels and 'I Love San Diego' t-shirts. We crossed the road and reached the beach. For a second I just stood there on the white sand, revelling in the wonder of the coast. The ocean spread out as far as I could see, the sun was low in the sky, its reflection on the surface of the water. I could smell the sharp, salty scent of the seaside and I watched a seagull dip and dive into the water. Palm trees swayed in the sea breeze, and to me, it was paradise. Seth grabbed my hand, pulling me towards a few tiny huts. We quickly got changed into our swimsuits, I put my new t-shirt over the top and pulled my hair into a ponytail, and ran outside to meet Seth, who was standing staring at the ocean. When he saw me, his face broke into a grin, and, pointing to my shirt, he said,  
"Woah, nice. Don't overdress yourself Nessie, please." I giggled, and looking down at my outfit, replied,  
"I think this is the least expensive outfit I've _ever _worn. Alice would kill me if she saw me." I stopped. I didn't want to think about my life back in Washington. Seth caught my eye, and sensing my unease, he tried to distract me by saying,  
"Race you to the water." He threw his bag onto the sand and set off running. I tore off my shirt and tried to catch up with him without attracting the attention of the humans around us. We reached the ocean at the same moment, and he wasted no time in splashing me, getting me completely soaked. We laughed together, and I was amazed at how graceful Seth was when he swam. We swam together for hours, until the sun had completely set, and the moon glowed up in the sky. We dried off and changed back into our other clothes, me opting for wearing the flip flops instead of the Louboutins. We walked along the shore front, looking for a place to stay. Most hotels and inns rejected us, and so I decided to take action. I slipped on my Louboutin heels, shook out my hair and strutted through the door of a hotel. Approaching the front desk, I leaned forward and said,  
"I was wondering if there were any rooms free?" The guy at the desk looked young, probably in his late teens. His glasses were perched on the edge of his nose, and he was kind of attractive, in a dorky way. He looked flustered, and, blushing, he replied apologetically,  
"I'm s-sorry, but we're fully booked." Not wanting to admit defeat, I bit down on my lip and looked up at him from under my eyelashes. I asked,  
"You're sure? Completely, utterly sure? I mean, I'm only small – I won't take up much space."  
"I, uh, you know what? I'll just check. I'm sure I can find you something. Don't want a pretty lady like you out on the streets tonight." I giggled flirtatiously, flipping my hair over my shoulder, answering,  
"My thoughts exactly." He began to tap furiously into a computer, and I watched the reflection of the screen in his glasses. After about a minute or so, he exclaimed,  
"Seems like we have a free room after all. Guess it's your lucky day."  
"Maybe yours, too," I said, winking. He gulped, and took a shaky step back. I felt sorry for him. Did I really have that effect on males? I'd thought it was only my fellow classmates, but maybe it was others too.  
"I, uh, have to ask, how long will you be staying for?" He stuttered.  
"For how long is the room available?" I asked.  
"Nearly two weeks. I'm sure we could find a way to extend your stay, though, if you, uh, wanted." I smiled at him in thanks, and he continued, "I'm going to have to ask for ID." I reached into my bag and took out my passport. He looked at the photo for a while, and I saw him mouth the words _Vanessa Wolfe_. He handed it back to me and started to tap into the computer again, saying, "You're seventeen, that's good. You have to be sixteen to stay here unaccompanied. You, uh, are here unaccompanied, right?"  
"I'm actually here with a friend. He's eighteen." The guy at the desk looked crestfallen, and, not wanting him to cancel the room, quickly added, "He's staying with me for a while until he meets up with his girlfriend. Our Dads are friends and they didn't want us travelling alone." The boy looked slightly hopeful again, and, taking a deep breath, he said,  
"Have you, uh, do you want to, um..."  
"Dinner? That would be great," I finished, shooting him a grin. That would be the perfect way to get over Jacob; dating other guys. Plus, I was sure it was help secure the room. He stood up straighter and said,  
"Really? Well, maybe tomorrow? After I finish work? How about we go down to the pier?"  
"Sounds good. Guess I'll see you then," I finished. I handed him a wodge of cash, giving him a hefty tip for being so kind, and he gave me the details of the room.  
"It's a single room though, I'm afraid. I'll contact some people and see if I can get you another mattress." I shrugged; Seth would literally sleep _anywhere. _I was sure he would be able to get a decent night's sleep on the _floor _if he had to. At that moment, he opened the door, ducking to get inside.  
"You found a room, Ness?" He asked, grinning.  
"Yeah, I have. This kind man here managed to find one, even at such short notice!" I exclaimed. The guy at the desk looked Seth up and down, clearly deciding if he was competition or not. He gave a small shrug, apparently dismissing him.  
"Here," he said, offering us the room key. Seth took it, and started to walk towards the stairs. I turned too, but the guy stopped me, saying, "Uh, Vanessa, right?" I turned back and corrected him,  
"I prefer Ness, if you don't mind."  
"Ness? Okay, sure. Well, my name's Liam, by the way. Just wanted to remind you about tomorrow? Meet here in the lobby at about six? If that's okay with you, that is."  
"I'm looking forward to it," I replied with a smile. That was a bit of a lie, but really, since it would take my mind off Jacob, surely it would be a good thing. I continued, "See you tomorrow then Liam." I turned and caught up with Seth, who was already halfway up the stairs. He scoffed as he heard my approach,  
"I thought that guy was going pee himself, he looked so excited. It wouldn't have surprised me if he'd asked for a photo with you. What did you promise him in order to get the room?" I flew up the stairs in front of Seth and, clutching the handrail with my left hand, said mysteriously,  
"A lady never reveals her secrets." I walked up a few more stairs, then finished, "But let me just say: it involves dinner and a walk on the pier." Seth rolled his eyes at me and poked my stomach, since I was blocking the stairs. We carried on up the stairs, stopping at the fourth floor.

Seth inserted the key into the lock and twisted the door handle, allowing us to enter the hotel room. Beige carpet coated the floor, and a single bed was set against the far wall, upon which was a large window. The whole room was bathed in moonlight from the window, and Seth moved his hands along the wall to try and find a light switch. The room was relatively big, and seemed clean enough. An armchair was tucked in a corner, and Seth immediately sunk down onto it, sighing. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, his t-shirt rose, exposing a strip of toned stomach. He dropped his arms, and said,  
"This is actually very comfortable. I'll sleep here; you can sleep on the bed."  
"Are you sure?" I asked him concernedly. He waved his arm in an off-hand gesture, stating,  
"Ness, I can literally sleep upon any surface. An armchair is a luxury for me, believe me." I wrinkled my nose and shrugged. I'd figured he'd say that. I brought my bag to the small bathroom and locked the door. I turned my bag upside down and emptied the contents onto the floor, staring at all the random things I had picked up in my haste to leave Bellingham. I caught sight of a pair of red cotton shorts, and, shimmying out of my party dress, I put them on, along with my new San Diego shirt. I combed my fingers through my hair and made a loose braid. I saw, by the sink, some hotel toiletries. I silently thanked the hotel staff, and found a small tube of toothpaste, which I squeezed onto my finger. I washed my face with the small circular bar of hotel soap, thinking about all the things I would have to buy the next day. Despite the lack of personal belongings, I actually felt quite invigorated. I had managed to get to San Diego without the help of my overprotective parents, or my lying ex-boyfriend. I finally felt in control of my life. Giving myself a final glance in the mirror, I picked up my bag and moved into the bedroom. I dropped my bag on the floor, and said,  
"Hey Seth, what are we-oh." He was sitting on the chair, his head falling forwards slightly, his eyes closed, but he had a smile on his lips. He was snoring quietly, and he looked like a little boy, albeit a six foot five little boy, but still. I took one of the blankets from the bed and draped it over him. I smiled at his sleeping form, and then moved to the bed, peeling back the covers and sliding in. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, and I fell asleep nearly as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter, and please keep reviewing! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me. :)**

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. It's a short one, but I gave you a chapter already earlier in the week, so hopefully that makes up for it. :) Please review!**

**Chapter Five: Alone**

_When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne_

(Jacob's POV)

When Nessie stormed out of the party, I didn't follow her. I told myself I would wait until the next day and then explain everything to her; about how I had thought I loved her mother, years ago, and how I had imprinted on her, and what that involved. I left the party about ten minutes after the confrontation, about to head back to my little apartment. I entered the car park, and started to run back home. I expected to find Seth's car gone; he would have taken her home, I was sure. When I got home I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted. I didn't, however, expect to be woken up by a phone call from a frantic Alice a few hours later.  
"Jacob? Where is she?" Her high voice squealed through the phone.  
"Huh?" I asked; my voice clouded with sleep.  
"Nessie, of course! Where is she? She's not here!" Alice squeaked. I sat up straight in my bed, all tiredness gone.  
"What?" I asked worriedly, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that Renesmee is not at the house, and she hasn't been here since before the party!"  
"No! No, I mean, Seth must have taken her home. His car was gone, and he was with her, and..."  
"Jacob. I told you. She's not here. Where could she _be_?" Alice practically screamed. "Edward and Bella are going to murder me! I need to find my niece! Is she with you? Come on Jacob, answer me!"  
"No. She's not with me. Oh god. Where could she be? Where would she have gone? Alice, I'm coming over there, hold on." I tore out of my apartment and sprinted to the house, not even bothering being afraid that someone would see me running so fast. I charged through the door and found Alice sitting at the bottom of the stairs, a piece of paper in her hand. She looked up at my arrival, her eyes wide and sad. She silently handed me the paper, torn from a notebook, and as I read it I could practically feel my heart break. _I'll be fine. I'm with Seth. Don't look for me. Please. Ness. _I swallowed hard, and tears sprang to my eyes. I ran up the stairs and went into her room, determined to find some evidence of where she had gone. Her journal was absent from the desk, and I ran to the wardrobe, searching for clues. Clothes had been torn from hangers, and I saw that the shelf where she usually kept her passport was empty. I fell to the floor and let the tears flow. I leaned against her bed and wished that I could go back in time. She didn't want us to look for her, and as much as I detested the idea, I knew that I would respect her wish. My beautiful Renesmee had run away. And she'd taken a piece of my heart with her.

* * *

**Told you it was a short one. :) Pleeeease review! Thanks! (Goshh, I sound a bit desperate, don't I? :P)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here. :) I really hope you like it. Please please please review, even if it's just to say 'good chapter'. (or 'bad chapter'. whichever.) I won't be one of the people who say they won't update until they get reviews, 'cause THAT'S MEAN. :D (Yeah, I'm looking at you, Rachel. ;)) But still, I really would like more reviews. Thank you so much for reading - you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Alrightyy, here is my new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Seaside

_Seaside – The Kooks_

I woke up to a blinding sunlight. We'd forgotten to close the curtains the night before. I lay there in bed for a little while, finding pictures with the patterns on the ceiling. I crawled out of bed, stretching my sleep-weakened muscles. I looked around for a clock, and found one on the wall, stating that it was ten o'clock. I'd slept almost unnervingly well; it was amazing what lack of troubles did for my ability to sleep. I found my bag, which I had dumped on the ground the night before, and searched for my iPod. After untangling the mess of my earphone wires, I placed them into my ears and turned the music on loud. I mouthed the words and danced around the room, quietly, of course, so as not to wake Seth. I flicked my hair around and looked at myself in the mirror. I jumped and uttered a small shriek when I saw Seth's reflection behind me. I turned off my music and pulled out my earphones, placing my hand on my heart."God, you scared me," I accused him.

"Aw, I'm sorry. But you were having so much fun dancing; I didn't want to interrupt you!" He declared.

"Oh ha ha, I bet you were just enjoying watching me dance like a weirdo," I told him.

"Well. Kinda. But you're actually a good dancer, so it really wasn't as funny as it could have been." He replied with a shrug. I placed my iPod onto the desk and turned around to face him. He looked me up and down, a slight smile on his lips. "Did I mention that you look pretty awesome in those makeshift pyjamas of yours?" I turned back to face the mirror, looking at my white 'I Love San Diego' shirt and my red shorts.

"At least I made an effort to change – you just fell asleep right there on your chair," I said.

"Hey," he began, "I did all the driving these past few days. I think I deserved some rest, missy." I looked at my messy hair in the mirror, and Seth continued, "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking that we need to find a supermarket or something. Buy some food, toiletries, clothes."

"Well I guess that seems acceptable," he replied. With a smirk, he added, "What about this evening?" I opened my mouth slowly, cringing at Seth's grin. Ugh, he must have known about my date with Liam the desk guy. Finally, I answered,

"I have...a date."

"Already? You're a fast-mover, Miss Cullen, I'll give you that." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go find something clean to wear. I'll be back in a minute," I said, ignoring his comment. I picked up my bag again and, just as I was about to close the bathroom door, I caught Seth's eye and said earnestly, "Thank you, Seth. For coming here with me."

"It's not exactly a great sacrifice, you know. This is a place where it's sunny practically every day, I can water ski and swim and go to the beach, and I can look at all the hot Californian chicks in their bikinis." He began to launch himself into a rendition of 'California Gurls' by Katy Perry, and I scrunched my eyes closed at the sound. I tilted my head to one side and said,

"Really. Thank you. You're a great friend." He stopped warbling for a moment and replied simply,

"I know."

Later on that day, after Seth and I had been shopping and bought all the necessities, we went to the beach again. I wore my new 50's style navy blue halterneck swimsuit underneath a red sundress, and perched over my dark curls was a large, white, floppy sunhat. Seth was already wearing his dark swim shorts, and a short-sleeved plaid shirt left open. We walked next to each other down to the beach. He kept looking left and right, staring at the variety of 'hot Californian chicks' that seemed to be in abundance, laying on the sand or frolicking in the water. In my mind, none of those girls had anything special about them. They had blonde hair, tanned skin, toned stomachs, and tiny bikinis that barely left anything to the imagination. I rolled my eyes at Seth, who was practically drooling. We found a spot on the beach and set out our bags and newly-acquired towels. I found my iPod in my bag and lay down, listening to my music.

"Why don't you go have fun? I'm being boring. I'll join you in a minute," I suggested. Seth nodded eagerly and wandered over to a group of people about our age, playing beach volleyball. I closed my eyes and revelled in the feeling of the music in my ears, the sea breeze blowing past my face. The sun was beating down on me, but with my vampire-skin, I knew I wouldn't burn. My skin glistened slightly, as if I had used a moisturiser with built-in shimmer. After listening to a playlist, I removed the earphones and wrapped the wires around my iPod, placing it back in my bag. I took off my hat, shaking out my curls, and leaned back on my elbows, watching the scenes before me. I could see, out of corner of my eye, out of the group playing volleyball, a few guys staring at me. I smiled to myself; I had learnt that the best way to entice men was to cover up my body, but wear clothes that emphasized my figure. I saw a blonde girl in a tiny pink bikini grab one of the guys' arms and try to turn him round to look at her, but he shook his head and turned back to me. Even from that distance, I saw the look of loathing the blonde girl gave me, and I couldn't help but giggle. It felt nice to be admired. I leaned my head back so my back was arched, and felt the sun on my face. I turned over onto my stomach, leaning my head on my hands. I focused on the two volleyball guys in the distance and listened to what they were saying.

_Jeremy, seriously, she's hot. I can tell._

_Dude, she's so far away, I can barely see her._

_Well can you see her _ass_?_

_Really? I'm not going to purposely look at her ass._

_Gay. I know I haven't seen her round here before._

_Idiot. Anyway, me neither. And I think I would have noticed her._

_Exactly. She is definitely my kind of girl. _

_Matt, I thought your kind of girl was tan, blonde and popular. Not pale, dark and mysterious._

_Any girl with an ass like that is my kind of girl, I can assure you._

_Stop being such a perv. You don't even know her._

_Not yet, my dear friend. _

I smiled at their conversation. Obviously they were talking about me. Feeling a rush of excitement pulse through me, I decided I would play a game with them. I might as well. I stood up slowly, stretching.

_Dude, dude, look, she's standing up._

_I know. I can see._

I ran my hand through my hair and began to walk in their direction, towards the sea.

_Dude, seriously, she's coming closer._

_Dude, seriously, you need to stop saying 'dude'._

_But dude! She is even hotter close up!_

_Could you be any louder? She'll be able to hear us._

I walked confidently towards them. I reached the outskirts of their court and wandered slowly towards the cool water. I turned my head slightly, and I saw, in response, their heads turn in my direction. I reached the water and closed my eyes at the feel of the cool water lapping my feet. I heard a familiar voice behind me say _Guys? I'll be right back. _I felt Seth approach me. I looked at him and said,

"Hey! How was volleyball? And the girls," I added with a grin. He smiled back and replied,

"It's great. And the girls? They're very hot. I mean, uh, they're good at volleyball."

"Sure they are. I just wanted to swim a bit, so I came down here. Want to join me?" He smiled and replied,

"Sure, in a sec. I'll ask those guys if they want to have a dip too. Be right back." He ran off back to the volleyball-playing guys. I moved further into the water, until it was up to my waist. I heard Seth reach the guys behind me.

_Dude, Seth, you _know _that girl?_

_Uh, yeah, I do. Why?_

'_Cause she's hot. Like, majorly._

_Really? Oh. Well, I guess I don't really see her that way. She's a really good friend._

_She can be a really good friend to me, if she wants._

_Whatever. You wanna come in the water with us? I told her I'd be back._

_Hell yeah! Guys, come on, let's go swimming! Hey, Seth, what's her name?_

_Ren-uh, Vanessa. Yeah. But everyone calls her Nessie. _

_Nessie. Kinda weird. I like it! Let's go!_

I heard them start to move towards me, and Seth called,

"Ness? I brought some of the guys with me." I turned around and gave my most seductive smile. Seth was stood next to two guys. One of them was tall, buff and had short brown hair. He had bright blue eyes and chiselled cheekbones. He stood with the confidence of someone who is aware of their attractiveness, and is not afraid to use it to their advantage. Kind of like me, to be honest. The other guy was slightly shorter, possibly a little less buff, but, in my opinion, more attractive. A few light freckles were sprinkled across his face. He had longish, slightly curly, dark blonde hair that fell into his eyes, which were dark and alluring. He wore a half smile; as if he was thinking of something funny that he wanted to tell me.

"Hey Seth," I replied, pulling my gaze away from those dark eyes.

"These guys are here on vacation from Virginia. This is Matt," he gestured towards the tall buff one, who nodded and smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. Then, pointing towards the other guy, he said, "And this is Jeremy." He caught my gaze and grinned cheekily.

"Hi. I'm Nessie," I said. I leaned forward and gave each guy a kiss on the cheek. I noticed Matt's eyes flicker to my chest as I leaned towards him. Jeremy, on the other hand, looked at my face, still smiling. My heart fluttered at his gaze. I blinked, confused. Was I falling for this guy? Or was he just my rebound from Jacob? I twirled a lock of hair around my finger pensively. Guess there was only one way to find out. Seth ran to greet the two girls that had wandered over to us, talking to them animatedly. I took my chance to flirt with Jeremy. I splashed him, making him shiver as the water hit his head. He looked up at me, his hair dripping, his face grinning mischievously.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said deviously. He pushed his hands against the water, soaking my hair and previously dry swimsuit. I saw Matt roll his eyes and go to speak to Seth and the other girls, as I continued to splash Jeremy. We had a 'splash battle', resulting in Jeremy pushing me into the water, and me pulling him down with me. We laughed together, and I began to wonder why I'd ever lived in Washington when I could have been in California the whole time; having fun and hanging out with other guys.

After a while, our group had migrated back up onto the beach, and we were lounging on our towels together. Every so often I would get an evil glare from the blonde girl, who I found out was named Courtney, but apart from that, I was having a lot of fun. I figured that I might as well have a bit of fun with Jeremy. I was a single girl again, and I would flirt and be with any guys I wanted. I lay next to Jeremy, and we were trying to find shapes in the clouds. It was completely cliché, but it was funny. Jeremy had a great laugh, which he seemed to use quite a lot.

"It's a mushroom," he said, pointing. I looked up at the sky, seeing no such thing.

"Where?" I asked, laughing.

"Can't you see it? It's right...there," he grabbed my arm and pointed it towards the cloud. He held it for a few seconds longer than necessary, and then he let go.

"I still don't see it. And I have very good eyesight, believe me," I added, trying to lighten the mood. He chuckled quietly, and then looked at my arm, which had fallen to my side. He carefully lifted my hand, and stroked my wrist.

"What's this?" He asked curiously, touching the thin braided bracelet that I'd almost forgotten was there. Suddenly, I found myself a few feet away from him. I'd jumped when he'd touched the bracelet. I had contemplated throwing it away, but it just hadn't felt right; throwing away a gift like that. Jeremy blinked a few times, confused as to how I'd managed to move so fast. I walked back towards him slowly, letting myself fall to the ground beside him.

"Sorry," I said, wholeheartedly, "It, uh, means a lot to me. I don't want to lose it."

"I get it," he said, "Don't worry about it." I smiled at him. Suddenly, Seth was whispering in my ear,

"Uh, Ness, remember that guy at the hotel? You're meant to be meeting up with him in like half an hour." My eyes opened wide; I'd completely forgotten. I turned to look at Seth, and nodded. I sighed and turned back to face Jeremy.

"Uh, Jeremy, I have to go now. Sorry."

"What?" He asked, "But I thought we were having fun!"

"We were. But, uh, I promised someone something, and I have to go. I'm sorry." I gave him a hug, and he continued to look a bit bewildered. A part of my mind was slightly disappointed that it wasn't the scorching hug I was so used to from Jacob. I looked at Jeremy's confused eyes. They were dark brown, and reminded me of Jacob. I shook my head, trying to clear the image from my mind. If Jacob was going to continue to bother me from the confines of my own head, then that was fine. I would use it to my advantage. _Go away, Jacob, _I thought bitterly. _I don't want you here. I'm having fun, you see? _But still, Jacob's face kept appearing in my mind, and in the end I did the only thing I could think of to make it stop. I leaned towards Jeremy and pressed my lips to his. He responded eagerly, running his hands up and down my back. That was more like it. Jacob was always too scared he'd 'cross boundaries' that he never did anything like that, though I wished he did. I opened my mouth at his silent request, and kissed him passionately. _Woah, Ness, what are you doing? This isn't like you. Doesn't a kiss mean anything to you? _When I pulled away, Jeremy looked amazed. I grinned mischievously and then stood up. I might as well have made the most of my recently acquired 'single' status. I probably wasn't ever going to see Jeremy again anyway, so I could do what I liked. I started to make my way up the beach but was stopped by a shout,

"Wait, Nessie! Can I have your number or something?" His voice got louder, "How will I see you again?" I turned around and laughed,

"You won't! Sorry!" I ran up the beach, smiling to myself. Tonight, I would go on a date with Liam, and then every day I would choose a different guy. That was one sure way to get over Jacob.

* * *

**Please review? I would love you insanely if you did. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am aware that this chapter is super short, but I did give you a chapter only yesterday, so I think it's acceptable. :) I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I actually finished this story today! I will be updating throughout the week, and possibly a little bit on the weekend too. :) Now, I won't say 'please review or I won't update' but I will say that if I get more reviews, I will be willing to update faster. Is that fair? :) So please review. :D I really want to have at least 30 reviews by the time I finish my story. My other story got quite a few reviews, if I remember rightly. Anyway, here is my new chapter, even if it is a little short. (Geddit? Little? Short? AHHAHAA. ... You're right. That wasn't funny.)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Memories**

_She's Always A Woman - Fyfe Dangerfield_

(Jacob's POV)

I sat on her bed. I hadn't moved from her house in days. I felt like she'd ripped my heart from my chest and then stamped on it. But I still couldn't hate her. It was impossible to hate that girl, who'd reduced me to a wreck. No matter how hard I tried to let her go, I couldn't. When Bella and Edward had returned early from their trip, they had been angry at her. They were angry with Alice, for letting her leave. They were angry with themselves, too, for not telling her. But they hadn't been angry at me, even if it was, technically, my fault. I think they knew what her absence had done to me, and didn't want to make it any worse. They missed their daughter terribly, but they decided to let her leave, and they said she might come back, in her own time. I didn't know how long I could last without her. I sat on her bed, breathing in her familiar scent on the pillows. Across the room, on a corkboard, were various photos, mementos and notes. I moved towards it. A post-it note was stuck on that said _English essay due Thursday: In your opinion, was Heathcliff's behaviour justified? Explain._ I smiled at her small, neat handwriting that was so recognisable to me. Next to it was pinned a photo of her and her parents, all with broad smiles on their faces. Next to that was a photo of her and I sat on the grass together, looking away from the camera, our heads bent over something. I didn't remember it being taken, but I remembered that day. It was a few years ago, when she wasn't at school yet. She had written a poem about a wolf, and she was reading it to me. I could remember every word, said to me in her beautiful velvet voice.

_Russet fur flies through the trees.  
__Power emanates from crouched knees.  
__Sharp teeth snap.  
__Menacing growls fill the air.  
__Anyone but him, and I would be scared.  
__But I'm not.  
__He sprints towards me.  
__I push my hands through the luscious red.  
__Moving my hands up to the head.  
__He laughs.  
__My wolf friend.  
__With me until the end.  
__Jacob._

I felt a tear slide out of the corner of my eye, and I wiped it away with my finger. Hanging over the corner of the corkboard was a tiny braided bracelet, its ends frayed. It was the old version of the wolf bracelet. She'd kept it. I took it in my hands, smiling at the soft thread which still carried a vague hint of her scent. Another photo was of her, Bella and I, smiling into the camera. It was taken literally just before Bella and Edward had left. I was stood in the middle of the two girls. I had an arm over Bella's shoulders, and she rested her hand on my own shoulder. Then, on the other side, my arm was around her daughter's waist, and she had her hand on my chest. I was leaning into her, my head tilted slightly to the side so that my cheek was touching her hair. Suddenly, with pang so strong, I realised just how much I missed her. I just had to be near her. Once again, I collapsed to the floor, holding the tiny bracelet in my hands. I needed her. Renesmee.

* * *

**Author's note: Just wanted to see if you noticed that I refrained from actually writing 'Renesmee' until the very end of the chapter. I just used 'her' or 'she'. Don't even know if it was at all effective, but whatever. **

**I thank you in advance for reviewing. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Excited for my new chapter? I HOPE YOU ARE. :D Alright, I've enabled anonymous reviews now (I thought I'd enabled them before but apparently not) so pleeease review, even if it's just a short one. Well, here's my chapter, enjoy! xD  
Warning: Some very mild swearing in this chapter, shouldn't be a problem unless you find 'female dog' at all offensive. If so,**** don't read. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Disappointment**

_Higher – The Saturdays_

I rushed into the hotel room and grabbed a dress from the shopping bags on the floor. I ran into the bathroom and had a quick shower, and then got changed into my dress. I pulled my hair into a bun and applied just a hint of eyeliner. I smoothed my navy blue wrap dress down and looked at myself in the mirror. My smile was slightly fake, but only I could tell that. I grabbed my bag from the bed and ran down the stairs, slowing as I got to the bottom. I checked the clock on the wall. Five minutes past six. Perfect timing. I looked around for Liam and saw him standing awkwardly by the desk. He was wearing a light blue shirt with dark jeans. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and admittedly, looked kind of hot. Not oh-my-god-look-at-that-guy hot, but more of is-he-a-model hot. Interesting. He looked up from his phone and smiled when he saw me. He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Hey," he said in his deep, husky voice, "Might I just say, you're looking really beautiful."  
"Thank you," I smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself." He laughed, and then, taking my arm and leading me out of the revolving doors, he asked,  
"Ready to have some fun?" I nodded eagerly. Fun was exactly what I was going to get.

We ate in a small beachfront restaurant. The food wasn't exactly the Michelin star quality that I was used to, but it was still pretty good. We walked to the beach, and along the pier. We sat on the wooden slats together, sharing a bottle of wine. Of course, we were underage, but that didn't matter to the shopkeeper when I'd gone up to buy a bottle.

"Hey, the stars will be coming out soon," Liam said in excitement. He seemed intelligent, and had a dry sense of humour. Plus, he didn't throw himself at me like some other guys did. _Oh, what was that guy's name at the beach? John? Johnny? Oh, yes, Jeremy, that's it._ The wine blurred my mind slightly, but it was a comfortable feeling. My date with Liam was sophisticated and nice, but not really the huge amount of fun I'd had in mind. _That could easily be changed, _I thought to myself. Without warning, I threw myself onto him, knocking him onto his back. He laughed darkly, and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I was thinking," I whispered, trailer my finger up his chest, "That we should have a bit of fun." He looked slightly bewildered, but continued to smile. Stuttering just slightly, he asked,

"Wh-what do you have in mind?" I tilted my head to one side and replied,

"Something along the lines of..." And I pressed my lips to his. He responded eagerly, his mouth opening quickly. This guy was no nerd; he knew exactly what he was doing. I could taste the wine on his breath, and I shuddered. His hands held my waist, and we both sat up together. Suddenly, his lips were pulled away from mine, and I felt disorientated. I looked around, and saw a very angry looking Jeremy holding onto Liam's collar. _Uh oh. _

"Who's this?" Jeremy asked me, poking his finger into Liam's chest, to which Liam squirmed out of his grasp.

"Hi Jeremy! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm absolutely _wonderful_," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He looked at me for a few seconds, waiting for me to answer his previous question, then, sensing that I wasn't going to answer, said, "I thought you liked me."

"I liked _kissing _you," I corrected.

"You've been kissing this guy?" Liam asked incredulously.

"Just once," I said defiantly.

"Yeah, and I thought it was special. Didn't today mean anything to you?" Jeremy asked, frustrated.

"Today? You kissed him _today?_" Liam said.

"Yes, I kissed him today, and yes, I kissed you today, too. No, it doesn't mean anything to me at all. I just like being kissed. Happy?" I said.

"Bitch," both guys said in unison.

"I've been called worse," I said to them, flipping my hair over my shoulder. And with that, I picked up my shoes and left the two dumbfounded boys stood on the pier. The night was young, and I still had time to have some fun.

I was back at the hotel room when Seth came through the door. I grinned at him, but he shook his head, looking slightly disappointed. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. He sighed and slumped into the chair.

"We have to leave the hotel by tomorrow morning," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I just bumped into Liam. He seemed angry. Care to tell me why?"

"Nope. Ugh, why does he have to cancel the room? That sucks."

"He said that some very important client needs a room, and they reserved this one."

"Well that's a lie," I scoffed.

"Yeah. But tell me why he was angry."

"Fine," I sighed, "Basically, he found out that I'd made out with Jeremy earlier. And, uh, Jeremy walked in on me and Liam. No big deal."

"Bitch move, Ness," he said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"That wasn't fair. Jeremy was totally into you. And then you just..."

"I was just having fun, Seth. Since when do you care anyway, Mr Flirt?"

"I care because...I just do. And, since when did you become Miss I-don't-care-who-I'm-with? I thought Jacob was 'The One.'"

"Well, he was, until I found out about some little detail. You know, how he kissed my mother? You don't think I have the right to be a little _bitter _about that?"

"Ness. Seriously. Jacob means a lot to you. Hell, he means a lot to me, too. Well, not in that way, obviously. But you know what I mean. And that's why I can't watch you throw it all away. I can't explain it, but I know that Jacob cares so much about you."

"And how do you _know _that, exactly?" I asked scornfully.

"I just do! I'm not the one who needs to explain it. You just need to give Jacob a chance to explain. Okay?" He said, bending to look into my eyes. He gave me a small smile that reminded me so much of Jacob again. And so, with that in mind, I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

* * *

**Okay, so that's my chapter. Did you like it? Do you feel sorry for Jeremy & Liam? Tell me what you think. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I know I said I'd update sooner but 1) I've been busy & 2) I didn't get as many reviews that I wanted. :( But, luckily for you and me, this is basically the last chapter. I'll do an epilogue once I've got more reviews, so if you want to find out what happens, REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE. :D Thank you to those who have read & who've reviewed. YOU ARE AWESOME. xD**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Fear**

_You Fill My Heart – Jason Walker_

Seth almost immediately pulled away, saying,

"Nessie? What are you doing?" I leaned back, my eyebrows drawn in confusion. No one had rejected me before. . I was completely sober now, all drunkenness gone. I started to explain,

"What? I thought that was what you wanted!"

"Uh, no. It's not. At all." He moved a few steps backwards. I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming wave of sadness. I didn't really want to kiss Seth. I only ever wanted to kiss those other guys because certain parts of them reminded me of Jacob; Jeremy's eyes, Liam's voice, Seth's smileAnd then it hit me: I needed Jacob. I couldn't survive without him. My knees buckled and I started to fall to the ground, but Seth caught me. I started to let the tears fall, and Seth stroked my back soothingly. It was an entirely platonic gesture, and I was comforted. After everything I had done to Seth he still wanted to be my friend. God, I was an idiot.

"I want Jacob," I sobbed.

"I know," he whispered. After a while, when the tears had run dry, he said, "Shall we go home?" I nodded and smiled. We started to pack up all our stuff. I looked out of the window at the darkness that seemed to have suddenly appeared. I looked at the clock; it was nearly midnight. I would listen to some music for a while, and then go to sleep. And then we would leave in the morning. I looked around for my bag, but I couldn't see it. I was sure it had been on my bed...

"Ugh," I said, closing my reddened eyes.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I left my bag at the pier."

"Oh. Can you leave it there or should I go get it?" He asked concernedly.

"It's got my iPod and some money in. And you know what I'm like with music deprivation," I added.

"Oh, well, I'll go get it shall I?" He suggested.

"No, no, I'll get it. It's my fault for leaving it there anyway."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in ten minutes." And so I left the hotel room.

_I had been by myself for a few hours when I realised that I had crossed the California state boundary. For some reason, I felt myself drawn to it. It took me a while to understand that it was probably because Nessie was in California. She'd always spoken about wanting to visit, but of course Bella and Edward couldn't take her because they would attract too much attention in the sun. But Nessie loved the sun. She thrived off it. And so California seemed the perfect place for Nessie to run away to. I was just walking along when an uneasy feeling crept up on me. I looked over my shoulder; no one. No one was around for miles, apart from the occasional car on the dirt track. As I continued walking southwards, the uneasy feeling got worse. I saw a sign that said _San Diego, 30 miles. _Maybe Nessie was in San Diego? Suddenly, a wave of unease so strong that it felt like nausea overcame me. It took me less than a second to realise what was wrong: Nessie was in trouble._

When I arrived at the pier, I saw my bag sat there, untouched. I bent down and picked it up. _I'll see Jacob soon, _I thought excitedly. It was only when I had been crouched there for a few seconds that I noticed a sickening slurping sound. My head shot up and I saw, right at the end of the pier, a dark figure bent over something. A waft of blood hit my nose, and in horror, I realised what it was: _vampire._

_I ran faster than I ever had in my life. I needed to get to Nessie. If she was hurt...No, I wouldn't let that happen. I urged my legs to move faster. Even in my wolf form, I couldn't seem to move fast enough. _

My family had kept me somewhat isolated from the 'real' vampires of the world. They felt that I didn't need to know what dark secrets hid behind that calm exterior. And I was fine with that. When I saw the broken body of the human underneath the monster, I understood why my parents had fought to protect me from knowing and seeing these horrors. I stood up slowly, trying not to attract the vampire's attention in the distance. I watched it stand up straight in a defensive crouch, and kick the body into the ocean. I couldn't help but gasp. At that sound, the vampire noticed me. He had dark hair and pale skin, which was luminous in the moonlight. His face was smeared with blood, and when he smiled, his sharp teeth glinted. His eyes locked contact with mine, and at that second, I had only one thought. _Run._

_My mind was telling me where to run, and I arrived at a beach. I looked around in horror, trying to find Nessie. I heard a scream in the distance, and that was all it took for me to fly across the sand, towards the girl I loved._

Before I could even move, the vampire had appeared in front of me. He grabbed my arms and locked them in place. He whispered, over my struggles,

"I'm so thirsty. And I can't have you telling everyone about me, can I?" I tried to shake myself out of his grasp, but he was too strong. "Let's make this a game. You can have a head start. And, go." He pushed me away from him, and I began to sprint as fast as I could. I was fast, but he was faster. He stopped in front of me and wrapped his arm around my neck. "What have we here then? You are definitely not human, my little friend." I didn't answer him, and closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to look into his dark red ones. "Such a pretty girl," he mumbled, stroking my skin with ice cold fingers. Then, his fingers moved to the bottom of my dress. _No,_ I screamed silently. _He can't do this. _I pushed him away with as much force as I could, and he staggered backwards slightly. "Oh, you don't want that? Well. Can you swim, darling? Let's hope so." And he pulled me into the ocean with him. I kicked up to the surface for air, but was dragged back down again. It wasn't even very deep water, but I couldn't breathe. I, unlike my parents, needed air to survive. I could see his face looming in front of me in the water. He tapped his wrist and shook his head. I knew what he was saying. _Not much time left._

_I saw a wooden pier nearby. I could feel that I was close to Nessie, but I couldn't see her. I noticed splashes in the water at the same time I noticed a familiar grey wolf sprint towards the sea. _

I started to feel faint. My arms were heavy, and I couldn't fight him anymore.

_I ran into the water with Seth, and we saw Nessie being held down by a pale creature. Seth took the surprised vampire between his jaws and dragged him to shore, where they fought each other. I couldn't think of anything else but Nessie. She took hold of my fur and I pulled her up to the surface. She took a deep, shuddering breath. She held onto my fur, as if afraid it would disappear if she let go. She held onto me as I stood in the shallow water, and she cried. She buried her head into my fur and sobbed. I quickly glanced towards the shore and saw that Seth had dismembered the vampire. We would have to burn the pieces. I looked back at Nessie as she sobbed relentlessly. I moved my head towards her and growled quietly. _It's okay. You're safe now.

I was pushed up to the surface by a huge creature. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. I pushed my face into his fur and let the tears flow. I had nearly died, and Jacob had saved me. I couldn't help but weep. He moved his head slightly and looked at me. A quiet rumbling emanated from his chest. _It's okay. You're safe now._

Seth stayed at the beach while I ran with Jacob to the hotel. I was shaking slightly, but I was okay. Jacob stayed hidden in the shadows while I ran up to the room. I grabbed some shorts and a lighter, and ran back downstairs to meet Jacob outside. I dropped one of the pairs of shorts onto the ground, and he dragged them with his teeth behind some bushes. I heard a quiet whoosh of air, and within a few seconds Jacob appeared. Nothing happened for a few moments, but then, with a sob, I rushed over to him as he ran to me. He took me in his arms and I smelt his familiar woodsy scent. I cried against his bare chest and he slowly rubbed my back. His face was pushed against my hair, and he was whispering comforting words to me. I was in Jacob's arms. I felt safe. When the tears had slowed, I leaned back slightly and looked into his eyes. They looked tired and upset, as if he'd been crying too. He stroked my cheek with his warm hand, and then he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him with all the passion that had been building up between us though these years. His soft, warm lips moulded perfectly with mine, and I felt whole again. My tongue teased open his lips, and my heart beat excitedly. I ran my hands through his hair, and he held my waist tenderly. My wet dress stuck against me, but Jacob's body heat warmed me up. After a while, he whispered, stroking my hair,

"I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I'd lost you." His voice broke at the end, and I kissed his downturned lips.

"I don't mind being lost. As long as it's you that finds me," I said. I kissed him again, softer this time, but he soon pulled away. Grinning at me, he said,

"We should go to Seth." I nodded and took his hand. We ran to where Seth was sat, in his wolf form, at the beach, the scattered remains of the vampire around him. I threw the shorts towards him and he caught it in his mouth. I turned away so that he could change.

"That was a close one," he said. I turned back around to face him and bit my lip. I nodded. We began to collect all the pieces of vampire. Jacob held his hand out and I gave him the lighter. He set a few pieces aflame, and before long the whole body was on fire, and the air was filled with the horrible odour of burning vampire. I looked away from the scene, hugging Jacob again.

"Nessie?" Seth asked. I looked at him. "Here's your bag," he smiled.

"Thank you," I said. I sat down and searched through my bag. My iPod was there, and my money too. But somehow it didn't matter. I had Jacob, and that was everything.

"You know what?" Seth asked quietly. "I think I'm going to go home. I'm going to go back to La Push and visit my mom and Leah. I'll take my car...if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's great. But don't feel like you have to leave alone," I said.

"Nah, I'd just be a third wheel," Seth said, chuckling.

"You'd be the best, coolest third wheel ever, though," I told him. He laughed again and said,

"No, seriously. You guys have a lot to talk about. I guess I'll see you soon? Come visit?" I grinned and ran to him to give him a hug.

"You're a great friend," I whispered, "I'll see you soon." When the flames had died down and we'd swept the ashes into the ocean, we all made our way up the beach. We went up to the room and Seth took his bags. He gave both Jacob and me another hug, and was about to leave the room when Jacob said,

"Thank you, Seth. You are honestly the most...the best...Thank you for looking after Ness. You've always been there for me. Thanks."

"That's what brothers are for," Seth said, grinning.

Jacob and I sat on the floor, facing each other.

"I need to tell you something," he said.

"Okay..." I replied.

"The truth about me and your mother."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter. None of it matters," I said to him.

"No. It does matter. I just want you...to know." I nodded. He continued, "Before you were born, I sort of...I did kiss Bella. You've heard about how your dad left her when they were in high school? Well, when he was away, your mom and I became close. And over those few years I thought I was in love with her. I don't know, maybe I was in love with her. But it is nothing, _nothing, _compared to how I feel about you, Ness."

"Why is it so different? Between Mom and me?" I asked.

"Because, I...I imprinted on you," he said.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Dad told me that was very rare with modern wolves, and it only happened when they were adults, like Sam and Emily."

"Nope," he said, shaking his head, "It happens the first time the wolf sees her. And it happened the first time I saw you."

"You were in love with me? When I was...a baby?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"No, not like that. The whole point of it is that the 'imprinter' can be whatever his 'imprintee' needs him to be. A brother, a best friend, a babysitter. It doesn't matter. But, eventually, she will grow up and develop these feelings, but it all will be totally natural."

"So you've been waiting, all this time, for me to fall in love with you?" I asked. He shrugged and then nodded. I asked, "And you didn't think to tell me all this before?"

"I thought it would be...weird for you. And your parents didn't want me to burden you with all this heavy emotional stuff."

"I wouldn't have minded," I said. I moved towards him on the floor. I sat next to him. He looked down at me and smiled. He searched my face and then shook his head. He murmured,

"You really are the most beautiful person ever." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm sure you're a bit biased," I pointed out, and kissed his cheek.

"Not at all..." He kissed me for a while, and then he pulled back and said, "I'm sure that you know this by now. But I just wanted to say it. Renesmee Cullen, I love you so much."

"I love you too," I replied with a smile.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," he murmured. Then he kissed me deeply and passionately, and as one thing led to another, I knew exactly what was going to happen next.

* * *

**How did you like the chapter? When I wrote my last story, and it had a sad ending, I assured people that my next story would have a happy ending, so this is it. ^^ But as I said before, I won't write an epilogue until I get a few more reviews. Only a few. :) So, if you've read this, please review it! That's all I ask. :D Thank you for reading, everyone, hopefully I'll update soon! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! OMG I can't believe it! This is the last chapter of 'Never Let You Go'! PLEASE REVIEW. :D AHHHH! I'll let you read, then I'll talk a bit at the end, if you would be so kind as to read it. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Epilogue**

_Young Forever – Jay-Z Ft. Mr. Hudson_

(2 months later)

"No. I am not wearing that."

"Please?" I asked, "For me?"

"Ness, don't do this to me. You know I can't resist those puppy eyes you do."

"What puppy eyes?" I asked innocently, looking up at him with wide eyes. He rolled his eyes and held my waist. He looked at me for a while and kissed my nose. I giggled. He kissed me quickly.

"Ugh, I feel sick," I mumbled.

"My kissing that bad, huh?" He asked with a grin.

"No! It's just..." My stomach lurched and I ran to my en-suite bathroom and only just reached the toilet in time. Jacob was behind me, holding my hair back.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I feel fine now." I heard my bedroom door open, and a second later I noticed my mom crouch down next to me.

"Hey, Nessie, are you okay?" She asked, peering into my face.

"Uh, I think so. I've been sick every morning for the past week. Crazy, huh?" I said.

"The past week?" Mom asked hesitantly. "Every morning?"

"What?" I asked her. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She started to speak,

"Nessie, have you and Jacob, uh...Well...You know..." Embarrassed, and not meeting her eye, I replied quietly,

"Yeah..." She nodded, and bit down on her lip. She exchanged a glance with Jacob, and I watched his brain start to work,

"Oh," he said, "_Oh." _

"What is it?" I asked, watching the two of them look at each other. It took me a few seconds, but then I realised what they thought.

"You think I might be..._pregnant?" _I asked in incredulity.

"Well, you could be, couldn't you?" Mom asked. I leaned back against the bathtub and sighed. I closed my eyes and I started to feel anxious.

"Oh god," I said, "Crap crap crap. Don't tell Dad, okay? He will _kill _me!"

I heard the front door open downstairs, and I tried, and failed, to keep those thoughts out of my head.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from my father.

I exchanged a final worried glance with Jacob.

He smiled weakly at me, and I knew at that moment that I would be able to deal with anything that got thrown at me.

I heard my father sprint up the stairs.

Then, the fire started.

"_Renesmee Cullen! What have you done?"_

**WOO! I've finished! Round of applause to anyone who has read my story; whether you've read one line or been devotedly following every single chapter update. I am very grateful. :D Thank you. I will, of course, be posting a new story soon, which I've already started, and which centres on Seth & Anna. (See 'A New Beginning'. :D) So, once more, please review my final chapter. I shall be eternally in your debt. (Woahh, that was intense.) Thank you, readers. JE VOUS AIME! (Translated: I LOVE YOU GUYS!...Just BTW.)**

**Look out for 'Emerald Fire'! -Yes. I am aware of the fact that it sounds like something to do with the Wizard of Oz. Don't diss. **

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Over and out, amigos. -Like my Spanish? Oh yes. I have a bucketload of skills. :P**


End file.
